Encontrando el amor
by Lalita12
Summary: -Hey Edward, como veo que echaras tu vida a un abismo casándote con tanya, te daré el mejor regalos de todos y espero que me lo aceptes…- sabia de lo que era capaz, pero no sabia que estaba tramando. seguramente seria algo malo. o.s


los personajes son de Meyer, esta historia,... mia : D

**Encontrando el Amor**

Hoy era mi último día de soltero, sería el hombre más afortunado al tener a alguien como tanya a mi lado, ella era linda, educada, profesional, exitosa y amorosa algo perfecto...pero en realiad aburrida. Sabía que era la persona que quería como madre de mis hijos y herederos de mi fortuna, claro siendo Hijo de una de las personas más importante de . –el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos

-Hola, Emmet

-es verdad todo lo que dicen esas revistas y los periodistas, te casaras-que pasaba mis hermanos hasta hoy se enteraban que me iba a casar, es que acaso Alice no les había informado…-Estas cometiendo un gran error-dijo Emmet en tono burlón

-No estoy para tus bromas-dije terminando la llamada

Toc Toc Toc

¿Quién rayos será ahora?-Dije a mi mismo

-Hey Edward, como veo que echaras tu vida a un abismo casándote con tanya, te daré el mejor regalos de todos y espero que me lo aceptes…- sabia de lo que era capaz, pero no sabia que estaba tramando. seguramente seria algo malo.

-Emmet no empieces, tengo que hacer bastantes cosas

-Edward Cullen, es tu última noche de soltero y tengo que hacer que la celebres como teníamos pensado hacer hace 3 años tras, así que no te echaras para atrás, tómalo por este punto de vista has mi sueño realidad-afirmo Emmet estúpidamente.

-está bien, solo porque quiero que te calles…- no tuvo que rogarme tanto, estaba ansioso por saber que era o afirmar lo que sospechaba pero que pasa si me divierto una noche antes de mi boda, no sería el único hombre que lo haga.

Llegamos a un lugar que hace tiempo no visitaba, era un sitio donde Emmet y yo íbamos cada ves que nos escapábamos de casa, el decía que este seria nuestro refugio y que si algunas ves se nos pasaba por la mente casarnos celebraríamos la despedida de soltero aquí. Era como un club

Llegamos al sitio, nos ubicamos y todo, estábamos muy cerca de la barra cuando Elena la dueña del club se nos acerco…

-Valla sorpresa, Emmet y Edward Cullen, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-Dijo sorprendida

-pues a este loco se le metió en la cabeza casarse y es su despedida de soltero…-Dijo Emmet sonriendo…- esta noche seria mujeres, sexo, alcohol que mas podía pedir, era la mejor despedida de solteros, el mejor regalo que me podía dar mi hermano.

No podía escoger a una habían mujeres por todos lados, unas más altas que otras, unas rubias, algunas un tono pálido, mi elección eran las morenas pero no veía ninguna así que hale de una rubia ojos claros que se encontraba en frente mío.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación, pero la chica desmayo en mis brazos al entran al lugar, solo creía que las amigas de Alice lo hacían por caer en mi, pero la rubia cuyo nombre no conocía aun, me sentiría dentro de ella y solo se le ocurría desmayarse… Valla primer error de la noche.

La acosté en la cama y fui a buscar a Emmet pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, así que llegue hasta donde Elena y le conté del pequeño incidente que acababa de ocurrir…Ella me llevo para donde otras e iba disculpándose, estas solo estaban iniciando su trabajo ahí y que algunas hasta eran vírgenes…

Como en aquellas las veía igual, pero luego de detallar bien a las chicas, sostuve la mirada hacia el fondo donde se encontraba una mujer que me dejaba sin palabras, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentí al verla estaba haciendo un efecto en mi con solo mirarme…le dije a Elena cual iba hacer mi elección… ella me siguió hacia otra habitación.

Cuando nos encontrábamos a solas no sabía qué hacer, si desvestirme y tirármele encima o solo presentarme, algo que me parecía patético pero francamente no tenía ni idea que hacer en ese momento.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen

-soy Isabella…Bella-dijo tirando una mano para presentarse- y bien Edward, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos tomándonos esta champaña que invita la casa?…-dijo sonriendo

Que otra cosa podía hacer, por lo menos ella si había reaccionado, me sentirá aun más estúpido quedarme en silencio así que acepte su propuesta…pero luego de varios minutos la chica ya estaba pasada de copas, pasada estaba borracha, es que acaso no podía divertirme en mi noche de soltero era la última y aparte era un regalo de mi hermano…pero resulta y pasa que a las mujeres se les dio por sentirse mal hasta embriagarse…hoy la suerte estaba en contra mío.

La chica se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta el baño, parecia mareada, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue estar a su lado, me sentía culpable si tan solo no hubiese hecho caso de tomarme esa champaña esto no hubiera sucedido…

-hey Bella, te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo espera un momento -pidio sonriendome de fomar dulce.

-ya…creo que estoy bien-dijo avergonzada

-no te preocupes, creo que a cualquiera le puede pasar-dije sonriendo

- y después de esto, querrás hacer el amor conmigo…- se me hizo extraño que lo mencionara, era lo último que esperaba oír.

-no te quedes ahí parado, tengo entendido que es tu despedida de soltero, ven dame un beso y juguemos un rato-dijo sonriendo pícaramente…quien no habría querido hacerla suya en ese instante o besarla como fuera y si no podía negar que me moría por hacerlo y que sus labios me invitaban a probarlos.

Bella sujeto mi cara con firmeza haciendo que uniera mis labios con los de ella y el beso se hiciera más profundo de lo que pense, aun con sabor a alcohol, podía sentir su esencia…Esas habían sido las mejores horas de mi vida, me encontraba con un Ángel a mi lado, estaba más que realizado.

Toc toc toc

La puerta de la habitación hizo que me levantara de un brinco, agarre mis cosas y me vestí, Bella aun seguía profunda así que no quise despertarla, deje la plata en la mesa de noche, saliendo de la habitación sin saber si volvería ver a esa cara tan angelical.

Emmet estaba esperando en la puerta, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro veo que yo no era el único que había pasado una noche magnifica…

-y bien hermanito, aun tienes esa ridícula idea de casarte

-Emmet tenemos que irnos, no lo hagas tan difícil-dije con tono aburrido.

En el camino iba pensando en Bella, en sus besos apasionados, en sus caricias, en su frágil cuerpo, si la volvería a ver, es que ella era tan, tan hermosa…

Llegamos a mi apartamento y fui a la cocina mi estomago rugía de hambre…pero con todo eso pensaba en aquel ángel, todo era un sueño del que no me quería despertar, pero tenía que aceptar la realidad hoy me casaba y eso solo sería el recuerdo de mi despedida de soltero.

Pero si tan solo en una noche había encontrado a la dueña de mi corazón, si en realidad tanya no era lo suficiente para mí o si tal vez quería despertar por el resto de mi vida al lado de la mujer que se había robado mi corazón en solo una noche…jamás me había hecho tantas preguntas, siempre estuve seguro de lo que quería pero ahora se trataba de mi futuro…porque mi corazón decía que fuera por ella…preguntas que no les iba a encontrar respuesta alguna si no hacia lo que mi corazón me dictaba…

Llegamos a la iglesia y ya tanya se encontraba ahí, pero si solo faltaba un minuto, me fije en mi reloj y ¡rayos! El retrasado era yo…me baje del auto con muchos sentimientos a la vez, quería correr detrás de algo que seguro sería ilógico pero jamás sabría la respuesta a todo eso que Bella me hacia sentir.

Me acerque hacia donde se encontraba Tanya y le susurre al oído, que me disculpara que solo quería darle respuestas a unas preguntas que vagaban por mi mente… le di un beso en la frente y Salí del lugar a toda prisa sin mirar a mi alrededor, en mi mente solo había una cosa y era encontrar a Isabella.

Tome un taxi y le dije hacia donde nos dirigíamos, que le se diera prisa contaba con solo unos minutos…ella aun se encontraba ahí pero ahora estaba con un tipo que la sujetaba de la mano, era alto y…bueno no importa como era el, me baje del taxi tirando los billetes eran más de lo que costaba el servicio…pero nada me importaba solo hablar con ella

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban, tenia celos, estaba loco por llegar y darle un golpe en la cara pero me controle…eso no sería un buen comienzo

-Edward, que hace aquí-dijo extrañada

-Bella, no sé que me hiciste, no sé si es alguna idiotez, pero me gustas mucho y lo deje todo para irme contigo…ahora quiero que me respondas algo ¿estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo?-dije sonriendo...eso era lo que decía mi corazón, lo que tanto me gritaba que podía dejar todo a tras para vivir el ahora con ella…-mira no sé quien sea este tipo, lo único que sé es que el no te ama como yo…-dije sonriendo pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo de cuál sería su reacción.

-pero…Edward…tu matrimonio—dijo desconcertada

-eso no significa nada para mi, solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo si tu lo deseas

-pero…tu… ¡demonios! Ven aquí y dame un beso…-dijo sonriendo

Sin duda ella era lo mejor que me pudo pasar, esa sonrisa, esas miradas…mi objetivo era hacerla feliz y eso no sería molestia alguna…en esos momentos me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

* * *

**Holaa chicas, aqui intentando con los o.s jejeje...soy nueva en esto por fa no sean tan duras :D**

**gracias por su apoyo en mi otra historia...un besitoo chicas **


End file.
